


Who's Your Daddy?

by VelocityDreams



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelocityDreams/pseuds/VelocityDreams
Summary: Mark is on his way to meeting with Fernando when an unexpecting guest comes strolling through messing up that plan.





	Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk: I honestly I have no memory of writing this. I was scrolling through my WIPs folder when I stumble across this fic. So I figured I should post it (since its been too long that I have written anything here). So enjoy whatever this is. 
> 
> Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. The creativity juices have not been flowing and I've been really busy with work. Also feel free to send me prompts. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. I welcome constructive criticism.

Mark peers around his motor coach for the third time in as many minutes. Deciding its safe, he darts into the open space between the rows to head over to Fernando's coach for a beer and a ‘pep talk’. Two steps into the walk he hears steps behind him. Before he turns around he hears the voice he's been dreading all day.

"Hey Mark, whats up?"

He turns and before him appears the eager face of the young Sebastian Vettel, his young teammate. Looking him over Mark decides that he reminds him of a chocolate lab puppy after he has looked all over the house and finally found his master. All awkward limbs and excited eyes. Groaning inwardly he manages a smile, "Hey Sebastian. Thought you had some….thing tonight?" 

"I got outta that. I figured we could hang out, maybe have a beer, play some FIFA?” Sebastian asks excitedly, basically wagging his tail at the chance to spend some time alone with Mark.

"Sorry mate, I was headed over to Fernando's to have a beer. He’s kinda lonely not having anyone at the track and all..." he pauses waiting for Sebastian to say something, to leave, to do anything, but Sebastian just stands there, all sad eyes and hunched shoulders. Mark sighs, "but your more then welcome to join us.”

"You sure? Because if you wanted some alone time that would be fine..." but Sebastian is already walking in the direction of Fernando's coach and Mark has no choice but to follow him, hurrying to keep up so that he can try to warn Fernando that the younger man would be tagging along for the night. So much for a romantic night in.

As the coach comes into view Mark braces himself, knowing that he is going to have a hell of an unhappy Spaniard on his hands. They get closer and Sebastian nudges him with his shoulder. 

“Hey. You stopped talking on the way over, you ok?” Sebastian looks concerned, like he did something wrong and is about to be spanked. 

That would be interesting Mark thinks, then has to stifle a laugh and places his hand on the younger man’s shoulder to assure him “I'm fine, just wondering what kind of Fern we're going to get tonight.” He laughs and reaches up to knock on the door. Fernando hurries to open it, in a towel.

“Hey Mark, thought you were never gonna get...” and he glances to where a very apprehensive Sebastian Vettel is standing a little in the shadow of the door. He puts on a signature smile and glances between Sebastian and Mark. “Whats up guys?” He tucks the towel more protectively around his body before retreating up the stairs to let the pair in.

“Hey Fernando!” Sebastian exclaims, a little too excitedly, “did we catch you at a bad time? I thought Mark said he was coming over to have a beer...” He glances between Mark and Fernando, not quite getting what is going on. 

“Yeah, I just got a shower, I was running a bit behind, you know with team commitments and stuff, you know how it is” Fernando babbles on, trying to distract Sebastian by pulling out a couple of beers and sliding one his direction, then handing one to Mark before quickly making a retreat to the bedroom to put on more appropriate attire for the evening.

Mark takes a couple of pulls of the cold beverage trying to get up some courage to meet Fernando's eyes that seem to be shooting daggers into him before he eases himself into an arm chair and motioning for Sebastian to do the same.

“Sebastian found me as I was headed here. Isn't that something?” Mark tries to smile and express his deep regret that he brought a tag along at the same time. Something seems to work as Fernando finally actually smiles as he goes and gets his beer from the fridge and plops onto the couch next to Sebastian. 

The small talk that Fernando starts quickly ends as they hear Rockstar coming from Sebastian's pocket. When he doesn't move to answer it, Fernando hits him on the arm, “Answer your phone.”

Sebastian pulls the phone out checks the ID, winces, then answers with a “Hey babe.” He moves into the kitchen to talk as Mark and Fernando whisper in the living room. 

“Whats he doing here?!”

“Sorry! He followed me, I swear to God. He’s like a lost puppy or something.”

“I think he has your scent or something, you gotta shake him. I thought we were finally gonna have some alone time tonight.”

“I know...I'm sorry mate, I'll loose him as soon as I...” Mark goes silent as Sebastian walks over looking a little apprehensive. 

“Hey guys, that was my girlfriend, I gotta go.” Sebastian says, looking like a little boy that just got scolded by his mother. He moves towards the door with a wave, “Bye Fern, Bye Dad...Mark! Uh… Mark! Bye!” He quickly flees the motor coach.

As soon as the door closes Fernando starts to crack up, “Oh my GOD! Did he just call you dad?” He gets out in between laughter. “That's freaking priceless!”

Mark smacks him upside his head, “Not funny, so very very not funny. Doesn't he already have a dad?”

“Mate you're his new daddy, I didn't know you had a love child.” Fernando laughs, grabbing his sides, falling onto the floor in his laughter. 

“Yeah right, I'll show you daddy.” He grabs Fernando by the collar dragging him to the bedroom.


End file.
